The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000
|Previous = The Last Roundup |Next = Read It and Weep}} The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000 is the fifteenth episode of the second season of My Little Pony Friendship is Magic and the forty-first episode overall. The Flim Flam brothers challenges the Apple family to a cider-making competition. The story is a homage to John Henry vs. the Steam Drill, an old fable about manpower beating machine.__TOC__ Development According to Steffan Andrews, who orchestrated The Flim Flam Brothers , "Cider Horse Rules" was a working title for this episode. Summary Prologue The episode opens with a shot of Fluttershy sleeping. She is soon awoken by Rainbow Dash, who drags her to Sweet Apple Acres in order to be there early for the opening day of cider season. Dash complains that Pinkie Pie is always first in line and always buys an unfairly large amount of cider, and says that this time she intends to beat Pinkie to the head of the line. As they arrive, however, they see a massive queue of ponies camping out to get cider and Dash worries that there won't be enough for her. They meet up with Pinkie Pie, who is once again first in line. The cider season begins Applejack then announces that cider season is open and begins to serve draught apple cider to ponies individually as they come down the queue. Pinkie Pie buys not just one mug of cider, but a whole tray full. As the serving goes on, the barrels of cider left decrease, and Fluttershy, who is just one place in front of Rainbow Dash, gets the last glass of cider for the day. Extremely upset by this, Rainbow Dash and the other ponies who didn't get cider begin to complain. Applejack and Granny Smith explain that there will be more cider tomorrow, and that the family recipe is made with love and care and can't be rushed. The crowd, however, is still angry and complains that the Apples always run out of cider before everyone is served. The brothers come into town Amidst the chaos, the Flim Flam brothers arrive in their large vehicle, which they later reveal to be named the "Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000". The brothers' names are a play on a flimflam, a confidence trick or a con. They kick off a long musical number as soon as they arrive, and sing about their production of cider. Managing to entice the entire crowd into joining in their song, they quickly make themselves popular. The musical number shares many similarities with the number ''Ya Got Trouble'' from The Music Man, ''where a con artist arrives in a small town and convinces the assembled townspeople to fall for his scheme with a smooth speech that is relayed as a song. They use this popularity to their advantage. With Ponyville's citizens faced with the dilemma of a limited quantity of manually pressed cider, they turn to the Flim Flam brothers and their automated cider production. Upset by the arrival of the Flim Flam brothers and the threat of automated production running them out of business, the Apple Family tells them that their handmade cider will never be outshone by anything automatic. The twin brothers attempt to broker a deal with the Apple Family, who will supply them with their delicious apples, and they will sell the cider under the Flim Flam brothers name. They call for a 75-25 split in profits in their favor. Upset at the injustice of the split in profits, the Apple Family denies the offer, which prompts Flim to state that if the Apple Family refuses to partner up with the brothers, they will run the family out of business and out of Ponyville. Running out of cider again The next day, cider season is in full kick again. The Flim Flam brothers once again arrive after the cider has run out and attempt to sell their own cider. However, Applejack lassos a barrel of their cider away, saying they can't sell cider made from Apple Family apples. Rainbow Dash, about to drink her glass of cider, has it knocked away by the barrel, ends up eating the dirt it spills over into, and hearing Applejack say that the Flim Flam brothers can't sell their cider, asks if Applejack is playing a "cruel joke" on her. With the Apple Family confident that their hoof-made cider will always be better than the Flim Flam brothers' automatically produced cider, the Flim Flam brothers challenge them to a duel of who can produce the most barrels of cider in one hour. Reluctant at first, Granny Smith tells them they won't compete. However, after being called chicken, she agrees to a competition. The scene shares similar dialog and over-the-shoulder camera angle as one from the film ''Back to the Future Part II, where the antagonist calls the protagonist a chicken, which goads him into accepting a challenge. Apple Family vs The Flim Flam Brothers The two parties meet up at Sweet Apple Acres. The Mayor and Time Turner kick off the competition, and the two teams begin their work. For the Flim Flam brothers, it's as easy as pressing a button. However, the Apple Family immediately gets into the task, with Applejack bucking trees, Apple Bloom collecting the apples, Granny Smith sorting them, and Big McIntosh running the press and casking the cider. Inevitably, the Flim Flam brothers' automated production line far outpaces the manual production of the Apple Family. Fortunately, Applejack's friends arrive, naming themselves honorary family members and asking the Mayor if they can participate in the event. Mayor asks the Flim Flam brothers if they care, and after they say they don't since they'll win anyway, she lets Applejack's friends participate. Twilight Sparkle assigns her friends their tasks. Fluttershy helps Applejack with picking, Pinkie Pie helps Apple Bloom with collection, Rarity helps Granny Smith with sorting, Rainbow Dash helps Big McIntosh run the press, and Twilight takes over for Big Mac with casking. With the added help, Apple Family cider production begins to increase. Noticing the massive increase in production from the Apple Family, the Flim Flam brothers override their automatic apple quality control, and increase the power of the apple vacuum. This leads to whole trees being taken in which results in stalks, branches, rotten apples, and even rocks making their way into their cider. At the end of the hour, the Flim Flam brothers have won due to their larger amount of cider produced. This makes the large audience of Ponyville residents, as well as the Apple Family and honorary family members, visibly upset, but Applejack shows her powers with honesty and tells that the Flim Flam brothers won fair and square, and they set off to move away from Sweet Apple Acres. The Flim Flam brothers begin their sale of cider. They dish out their first few mugs of cider which are unfortunately laced with branches, leaves, rocks and rotten apples, and in return get it spat back at them. The angry crowd of Ponyville's residents say that they refuse to pay for the Flim Flam brothers' low quality cider, and without a second thought, the two brothers make a quick escape from Ponyville. This allows Applejack to begin selling her cider again, and because she, her friends and her family have made so many barrels, they have enough for everyone in Ponyville. Epilogue Applejack begins to send a letter to Princess Celestia about what she had learned, but cuts it off after saying she didn't learn anything and was right after all: "If you take your time to do things the right way, your work will speak for itself". She adds that she could say she's learned that her friends will always back her up in a crisis, but that she already knew that, too. Rainbow Dash attempts to get cider, but they run out again, causing her to nearly burst into tears. Pinkie Pie offers her a mug, and the main six raise their mugs in cheers. Quotes :Fluttershy: yawns Who could that be? It's still dark. :Rainbow Dash: Come on, Fluttershy! Cider season's about to start! :Fluttershy: Where are we? What's the rush? :Rainbow Dash: 'The rush'? Don't you remember what happened last year? Or the year before that? Or pretty much any cider season ever? :Fluttershy: Oh, well... :Rainbow Dash: Pinkie Pie! She always ends up ahead of us in line, and then they always run out of cider! :Fluttershy: I guess I... :Rainbow Dash: Well, not this year! This year, I'm gonna get there before sunrise, so I can drink all the cider I want, and laugh when she doesn't get any! It's the perfect plan! You know, I might even buy some cider and hold onto it for awhile, drinking it drop by drop in front of her. Aaaaaaaah! :Fluttershy: Gee, Rainbow Dash, looks like a few other ponies had the same idea. :Pinkie Pie: from her tent, while balloons float out of it :Fluttershy: Oh gosh, Pinkie! I love your new style! :Rainbow Dash: Who are all these ponies? :Pinkie Pie: Isn't this great? I couldn't sleep last night 'cause I was so excited about cider season, and I had this brilliant idea to come down here and camp out, so I told a few others about it and they all thought it was a great idea too and now it's just a big old cider party! Woo hoo! Oh gosh, that's a lot of ponies. Hope they don't run out before you get any. :Rainbow Dash: growls :Twilight Sparkle: Isn't this exciting, Spike? Opening day of cider season! :Spike: Yeah! That means it's only thirty more days 'til sapphire season! :Pinkie Pie: She's right you know! You can't rush perfection, and this years batch was perfection! :Fluttershy: Erm, Pinkie Pie... :Pinkie Pie: I'll never forget the cider I just drank. It was a moment in time, that will never exist again. :Applejack: Cider sales keep our business afloat through the winter. We'd lose Sweet Apple Acres if we agreed to this. :Flim and Flam: So? What'll it be? :Big McIntosh: No deal. :Apple Bloom: That's it! Last cup! :Rainbow Dash: the distance Oh, for Pete's sake! :Rainbow Dash: Is this some kind of cruel joke? :Flim: What's the matter, Granny Smith? Chicken? :Granny Smith: What did you call me, sonny? :Granny Smith: Good 'un, bad 'un, bad 'un, good 'un... :Rarity: Lovely, horrid, horrid, lovely... :Flam: Drink up, Ponyville! Down the hatch! :Ponies: spitting grunting :Cherry Berry: I can't get the taste off my tongue! :Bon Bon: Mine's got rocks in it. :Comet Tail: I wouldn't pay one cent for this dreck! :Applejack: Dear Princess Celestia. I wanted to share my thoughts with you. throat I didn't learn anythin'! Ha! I was right all along! Gallery :The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000 image gallery See also *The Flim Flam Brothers musical number References Category:Season 2 episodes